


Chasms

by Kamiskara



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiskara/pseuds/Kamiskara
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering on characters throughout Halo.
Relationships: Lucy-B091/Tom-B292 (Halo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A scar opened up in the earth before them, descending down into darkness where the bottom became difficult, if not impossible, to see. Reach had many like it.

“What would you do if you fell?”

“Why would I fall?”

“Or if _I_ fell.”

“I’d come and get you.”

“How? What if I fell right now? You don’t have rope.” She turned her head, not quite looking at him. “How would you even get down?”

John’s brows drew together in thought. Then, he pointed to the east. “Chasm evens out over there. I’d go down that way.”

Kelly followed his eyes to the sloping edge of the chasm. There were plenty of footholds, if he needed them, and it wasn’t very steep. He wouldn’t even have to try very hard. 

“I’d come get you too,” she said. “Promise.”

John’s shoulder shifted in what may have been a shrug. “I know. You wouldn’t fall anyway.”

“No,” she murmured. “You might.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“ _Sam_ might.”

Sam was currently scouting ahead, toeing the edge of the chasm with all the grace of a newborn. Each time he wobbled, John would tense up, and Sam would flash them a reassuring hand gesture; the Spartan signal for _relax, I’ve got this_. Sam wobbled, John tensed, Sam gestured, and the cycle went on. 

Kelly almost considered joining him.

“Enjoying the view?” Sam teased, standing precariously on a rock. “Let’s see… There are a lot of rocks. Some dirt. I’ll bring one back for you, John. You want one, Kelly?”

“No,” she replied, skirting the edge of the chasm to join him. 

Sam sifted through the rocks with the toe of his boot, loosening the rubble keeping his perch in place. The rock slid, and Sam slipped. Not far, not off the cliff, but he did tumble off the rock and fall flat on his back, much to Kelly’s amusement and John’s disapproval.

“I told you,” Kelly said, before setting off back toward the rest of the Spartans, who were beginning to round up on the far side of the chasm. 

Behind her, John dragged Sam to his feet and shoved him back. Sam laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not sure what that was, but it was fun to write. I just needed a break from writing a chapter for a completely unrelated story, and Halo came to mind almost immediately.
> 
> Tom and Lucy are next!


	2. Chapter 2

Tom’s visor crackled with heat as plasma bolts soared through the air, mere inches from his head. His side throbbed numbly underneath the adrenaline, sharp as glass in his veins and deafening him with his own racing heartbeat. Lucy’s gauntlet grazed his, and together, they dove for cover behind a grassy outcropping against the cliff face, kneepads cracking with the impact.

Air rushed out of his lungs as he tried to regain his balance, one hand wrapped around his middle while the other collapsed beneath him. Something in his abdomen shifted sickeningly, something wet bubbling up beneath his armor, hot enough that it had to be blood. Far too much blood, he thought, somewhat dazed by the pain and adrenaline coursing through him in equal measure.

Blearily, Tom counted twenty elites and jackals on the far ridge, spread evenly amongst the foliage. 

Lucy was prying at his chestplate, deft hands sliding over the wound and- oh. That’s what it was. Lodged just beneath his rib cage was a thick chunk of shrapnel, hotter than plasma on an open wound. Each breath scraped his ribs against the sharpened edge, bringing with it a wave of agony.

Wonderful.

“What-”

Lucy pushed his head down when he tried to look. Her left palm flattened against his visor to keep him there so she could inspect his wound. 

Tom drew his hand to his chest and tilted his head as best he could. 

_Okay?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her press her fingers to her faceplate and sweep them downward. 

_Bad_.

Tom breathed in carefully. 

“Call-” his lungs caught as liquid warmth began to flood into his chest. Internal bleeding? The shrapnel must’ve broken off when the explosion-

Right. Explosion. In his dazed state, he’d almost forgotten. Wraith, plasma grenade, and purple Covenant metal raining down on them. 

Lucy worked the shrapnel out and then filled the wound with biofoam, pausing intermittently to listen for jackals. When she was done, she leaned over Tom to look into his visor, but he always knew where her eyes were. Always knew where she was looking, what she was thinking. What she needed, and she knew the same. She alone drew his attention away from the throbbing ache in his side, looming over him like an armored guardian, protective and watchful. 

It was only right. It's where they belonged. Affection could be conveyed in so many ways, but Tom couldn't bring himself to move much anymore, so he instead stroked his thumb along Lucy's gauntlet in reassurance. He hurt, his mouth tasted of blood, but he was _alive_. Lucy was alive. He didn't need to strive for his own survival - he just needed her, there with him, watching out for him like he did for her.

As his consciousness grew fuzzy around the edges, Lucy signed once more. _Help coming. Stay still._ Then she leaned down, pressed her faceplate to his, and relaxed against him. _Be more careful._

“Yeah,” he said quietly, the tang of iron on his tongue. “We’ve got each other’s backs, right?"

They didn't often use words to communicate, but it felt right in the moment. As if speaking the words made the sentiment more real somehow. He didn't quite understand it. Perhaps that was the delirium talking.

She nodded curtly. Their helmets scraped together uncomfortably, but Tom found that he didn’t mind all that much. 

_Protect you,_ she signed. _Protect me._

He felt her breathing stutter against his chest and even out as she steeled herself. One of his hands wrapped around the back of her helmet to hold her there.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Tom and Lucy to be soft with each other more often, you know? 
> 
> This doesn't take place at any particular time or location. Just go with it, enjoy the ride, and let me know what you think. I'm still trying to decide what to write next.


End file.
